HIccup and Astrid their story - chapter three
by bucker12
Summary: all I can say is just read it...


Authors note – this is set about twenty years later.

… The war was over. The hooligan's had won and Hiccup was a hero once again. We expected that Astrid would have left like they were told to. He went back to berk alone and scared. Berk no longer had a chief it had a king. You see a lot can change in about twenty years. Berk had grown into a large rich empire. Stoick the vast died in the war which then meant that Astrid was chief but because they didn't know whether or not Astrid was alive Hiccup had to talk charge.

On the highest point on the largest tower Gobber the belch looked at Hiccup. He placed the crown on Hiccups head and shouted "The rule of the darkness is over, the time of man has been reborn" Gobber now looked right into Hiccups eyes "my you live long." Hiccup turned around to see fishlegs throwing flowers in front of him.

It was now time for his grand speech…

"I know all of you here, some too much and some too little. But there is one thing for sure is that the war was not won by just man power but by the help of our allies the Dragon. Now let us together rebuilt berk into the empire it originally was"."

Everyone clapped and cheered but inside Hiccup felt dead all the women had returned. All of them but Astrid. Something was wrong. But Hiccup says anything so he just started to walk through the crowds of people. Soon he saw his friends and he bowed his head too them and they all bowed. She must have gone off with someone else well it had been 10 years in and in this time they had only seen each other 5 times well that explains it.

Suddenly there was a disruption a squad of soldiers marched up to Hiccup. Hiccup recognized the man standing in front of all the soldiers. It was one of his generals. Sir Dagger von iron bar. You see even though they had moved up in society the parents still called their children silly names. Anyway back to the scene. Dagger bowed to Hiccup for a couple of seconds before looking at Hiccup again. "My lord, sorry for the interruption but we think there is someone you should see." At this point all the soldiers moved to the side to show a woman. She slowly lifted her head to show she was… Heather. "And why did you think I would like to see Miss Heather." The soldiers looked puzzled. "Well Miss Heather claims she, well loves you and because you have known her a while and seen as well Miss Astrid is not likely coming bac – ."

Hiccup was now very angry "YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE, AND YOUR HEAD WILL BE ROLLING. My Astr –."

Suddenly a soldier came and said "My king, you need to come with me." The king obligated. The crowds of people were now puzzled and many had started to return to their homes.

Hiccup followed the small man to the throne room and the soldier advised the king to sit on his mighty throne. In which he did. All of a sudden the soldier shouted "Bring in the prisoner."

The door to the front of Hiccup started to open and two soldiers walked in holding the arms (well dragging the arms of a woman of about the age of 35. "We caught this one trying to get into your personal chambers."

The women started to get up; in which the soldiers reacted by holding their spears close to her.

"No!" King Hiccup shouted in a unusually loud voice "let her get up!"

She was now standing with her hands (with the shackles still round them) in front of her and her long, mucky locks hanging over her face. Her head was looking down to the floor.

Hiccup now stood up and walked slowly over to the women. She lifted her head to reveal that it was… Astrid.

Hiccup now stood about a meter away from her. Looking deep within her eyes. She now bowed her head as a sign of honour too Berks new king. Hiccup thought that she must be thinking that he didn't want her anymore that she was now just a citizen like all the other and that she meant nothing too him. She couldn't be more Wrong.

Hiccup started to walk close to her. She still had her head down. He slowly raised a hand too her chin too make her look at him. Slowly he moved her head up so that he was now looking at her face too face.

ASTRID POV

Gods what do I do. I know I will just smile.

NORMAL POV

A small grin crawled across her lushes lips. Hiccup could tell it was half hearted. He now just looked at her. He still wore a frown on his face.

Suddenly he did it he broke the ice. He quickly slammed his lips to hers hoping that she wouldn't reject him. She didn't. Hiccup broke it and started to smile at his one true love. She quickly locked him in a bone crushing embrace. But hurt herself on the armour he was wearing. He then picked her up like a baby and started to walk out of the throne room and into the public. Surprisingly most of the crowd were still there. Heather had been moved and was now in the crowd of people. People started to cheer again.

Hiccup now looked into her eyes and said "I love you Astrid, now please let me marry you."

Astrid just looked at Hiccup and said nothing. Haddock started to get worried what if she had lost her voice, what if she had moved on and she just wanted to be his girlfriend, what if –

"Yes, but technically my lord, we were still engaged. She now raised a hand to show that she still wore their engagement ring. And all Hiccup could say was … "wow"

He now put her down and raised his hand to show his ring. Even though it has blood in the cracks it was still a beautiful thing.

Hiccup whistled a low tune to toothless and suddenly he reacted. He and 100,000 took to the sky and used their fire too create steam which then spelt 'Never leave me Astrid, I love you'.

Many wept with tears of joy.

But the night was not over yet.

8 Years later

Well Hiccup and Astrid married and Astrid gave birth to 5 lovely children. By the way they are now 43 years old.

It was about 10pm and Astrid was Putting her children too bed (and waiting for Hiccup) they asked her a question. Well when I say they I mean the two teenagers. Fine I will tell you their names:

Adrianna- age 14 – Adrianna was conceived on the night that Astrid had returned too Hiccups arms.

Dain – age 13 – Dain was conceived on Hiccups and Astrid's wedding night

Lily – age 13 – Lily looked like her mother on all accounts she only took after her father in academic studies and how calm she always were. She was twins with Dain.

Thror – age 8 – He was like Lily in many ways but he was quite loud and was not often calm.

Eliza – age 4 – A cute little thing. She had a mix of everyone in her.

Even though Hiccup was king he felt it right that his children share a room, he and Astrid wanted for them to get to know each other really well. They all had different beds but they were only like half a meter way from each other.

Anyway one night the children asked their Mama this question "How did you meet our daddy?"

Astrid looked stunned at her kids. Never in their short lives had they asked about their personal life.

"Well" she stuttered. "Mine and your fathers relationship is very confusing but let's just say that we – …"

"lived happily ever after" Hiccup finished for her. She now turned to face him with a very devilish smirk written on her face.

"Yeah anyway night kids, love you all." They then left the room and closed the door. Hiccup then pushed her up against a wall and smashed his lips into hers. "Let's go to bed honey." And so they did.

_Life on Berk was perfect and nothing could destroy the everlasting bond of love that circled around the Haddock family. _

**Authors thanks – well that is the end. I would just like to thank the guest who kept reviewing. I would love to know if you had a fanfiction account or just to know your name so I could thank you properly. And also in the next story I write you are going to be in it**

**Many thanks **

**S.B.**


End file.
